nerfpedialegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Soaker
The Super Soaker line is a line of water blasters that are produced by Hasbro. They were initially introduced in 1990 under the name of "Power Drencher", but was soon changed before 1991. Their owner, Larami, was shut down by Hasbro along with Koosh and OddzOn in 2000, and the companies merged together in 2010. This is why they are marketed as Nerf Super Soakers. History Super Soaker was invented by Lonnie Johnson on November 13, 1989, the same year the first Nerf blaster came out. His ideas, however, originated back in 1982 when he, then working as a nuclear engineer, thought of a high-tech water gun for children. It took 8 years to develop the company and to market the first blaster, the Super Soaker 50. When it was launched, it had some heavy rivalry with companies like Enertech and Larami, whose blasters were more advanced because of their use of batteries. Batteries made these blasters less reliable and prone to breakage, aswell as the costs of constantly buying new batteries. The Super Soaker 50 didn't require batteries, which made them cheaper for buyers. Advertised as the most powerful water gun ever, the Super Soaker 50 was immediately popular in the water gun crowd. Current Blasters * Bottle Blitz * Bottle Shot * Hydro Cannon * Hydro Fury * Point Break * Quick Blast * Rattler (Super Soaker) * Scatter Blast * Shot Blast * Thunderstorm * Tornado Strike * XP-215 ; Promotional * Iron Man 2 Waterblaster * Marvel Heroes Blaster Pack * Transformers Universe Bumblebee Water Blaster ; Other * Water Clip Refill Past Blasters Note: Power Soaker blasters are not included here. * Super Soaker 50: 20th Anniversary Edition (2009, Original Super Soaker Series) * Sneak Attack (2007, Aquashock series) * Secret Strike (2007, Aquashock series) * Hydroblitz (2007, Aquashock series) * Arctic Blast (2007, Aquashock series) * Overlord (2006, Max Infusion series) * Oozinator (2006) * Helix (2006, Max Infusion series) * Flash Flood (2006, Max Infusion series) * Defender (2006, Max Infusion series) * Arctic Shock (2006, Max Infusion series) * Aquapack 50z. (2006 Max Infusion series) * Triple Shot (Super Soaker) (2005, Soaker Tag Elite series) * Mt. Tiki Soki (2005) * Flash Flood (2005, Soaker Tag Elite series) * Arctic Shock (2005, Soaker Tag Elite series) * Aquapack Devastator (2005, Soaker Tag Elite series) * Wacky Soaker Sprinkler Ball (2004) * Vaporizer (2004) * Triple Aggressor (2004) * SoakerTag Body Targets (2004) * Monster Rocket (2004) * Liquidator (2004) * Hydro Blade (2004) * Helix (2004) * Surf Speedster (2004, Aqua Squirtz series) * Mantaray (2004, Aqua Squirtz series) * H20 Racer (2004, Aqua Squirtz series) * Super Soaker Pen (2003) * Max-D Secret Strike (2003, Max-D series) * EES Turbine (2003, EES series) * EES Tempest (2003, EES series) * EES Sonic (2003, EES series) * Splashfire (2002) * Monster X (2002) * Max-D 6000 (2002, Max-D series) * Max-D 5000 (2002, Max-D series) * Max-D 4000 (2002, Max-D series) * Max-D 3000 (2002, Max-D series) * Max-D 2000 (2002, Max-D series) * CPS 4100 (2002, CPS series) * CPS 2100 (2002, CPS series) * XP Triple Play (2001, XP series) * XP Backfire (2001, XP series) * XP 215 (2001, XP series) * Soakin' Cellphone (2001) * Soakin' Camera (2001) * Monster (2001) * Monster XL (2002) * CPS Splashzooka 65oz. (2001, CPS series) * CPS 1-3-5 (2001, CPS series) * XP 310 (2000, XP series) * XP 270 (2000, XP series) * XP 240 (2000, XP series) * XP 220 (2000, XP series) * XP 15: 2000 Edition (2000, XP series) * Triple Charger (2000, Super Charger series) * Big Trouble (2000, Super Charger series) * Super Charger 400: 2000 Edition (2000, Super Charger series) * CPS 3200 (2000, CPS series) * CPS 2700 (2000, CPS series) * CPS 1700 (2000, CPS series) * CPS 1200 (2000, CPS series) * XP 90: Pulse Fire (1999, XP series) * Super Charger Power Pak (1999, Super Charger series) * Super Charger 600 (1999, Super Charger series) * Super Charger 500 (1999, Super Charger series) * Super Charger 400 (1999, Super Charger series) * Splashketball (1999, Super Charger series) * XP 75 (1998, XP series) * XP 70 (1998, XP series) * XP 40 (1998, XP series) * XP 20 (1998, XP series) * XP 150 (1998, XP series) * XP 110 (1998, XP series) * CPS 3000 (1998, CPS series) * CPS 2500 (1998, CPS series) * CPS 1500 (1998, CPS series) * CPS 1000 (1998, CPS series) * Super Soaker 50: 10th Anniversary Edition (1998, Original Super Soaker Series) * XP Pool Pumper Cannon (1997, XP series) * XP Pool Pumper Blaster (1997, XP series) * XP 85: Triple Shot (1997, XP series) * Super Soaker 100: New and Improved (1997, Original Super Soaker Series) * XXP 275 (1996, XXP series) * XXP 175 (1996, XXP series) * XP 65 (1996, XP series) * XP 15 (1996, XP series) * XP 105 (1996, XP series) * CPS 2000 (1996, CPS series) * XP 95 (1995, XP series) * XP 55 (1995, XP series) * XP 35 (1995, XP series) * Super Soaker Keychains (1995) * XP 75 (1994, XP series) * XP 300 (1994, XP series) * XP 250 (1994, XP series) * XP 150 (1994, XP series) * Super Soaker Pens (1994) * Mini-XP Blasters (1994) * Super Soaker 60 (1994, Original Super Soaker Series) * Super Soaker 10 (1994, Original Super Soaker Series) * Water Balloon Flinger (1993) * Super Soaker Rocket (1993) * MDS: Classic (1993, MDS series) * MDS Blaster (1993, MDS series) * Lil' Squirts (1993) * Super Soaker Bow 'n' Arrow (1993) * Super Soaker 300 (1993, Original Super Soaker Series) * Super Soaker Xtra Tank Carrier (1992) * Super Soaker Wing Thing (1992) * Super Soaker Skipper (1992) * Super Soaker Racer (1992) * Super Soaker Man (1992) * Super Soaker 50 (1992, Original Super Soaker Series) * Super Soaker 40 (1992, Original Super Soaker Series) * Super Soaker 30 (1992, Original Super Soaker Series) * Super Soaker 25 (1992, Original Super Soaker Series) * Super Soaker 200 (1992, Original Super Soaker Series) * Super Soaker 20 (1992, Original Super Soaker Series) * Super Soaker 50 (1991, Original Super Soaker Series) * Super Soaker 30 (1991, Original Super Soaker Series) * Super Soaker 100 (1991, Original Super Soaker Series) ; Promotional * Hulk Gamma Strike Water Blaster (2008) * Transformers Water Shooter (2007) * Spider-Mann 3 Super Soaker (2007) * Star Wars Wookiee Blaster (2005) * WWF Undertaker (2000) * WWF Stone Cold Steve Austin (2000) * Star Wars Queen Amidala Pistol (2000) * Star Wars Naboo Pistol (2000) * Star Wars Battle Droid Rifle (2000) * Super Soaker Mr. Potato Head (1996) * Super Soaker G.I. Joe Extreme (1995) See Also * Nerf * List of Nerf Themes * Hydro Category:Super Soaker Category:Nerf themes